The present invention relates to the general field of aeroengines.
More particularly, the invention relates to detecting electrical failure(s) affecting an electric control system of an actuator of variable geometries of an aeroengine. Such electrical failures may be due in particular to a loss of power to the control system, to a harness (conductor line) becoming disconnected, to a faulty sensor, etc.
The term “variable geometries” is used herein to mean the dimensions, shapes, and/or positions of members of the engine and/or the positions or speeds of members of pieces of equipment other than the rotary members of the engine, and suitable for being modified as a function of detected events or as a function of engine speeds.
Thus, the invention applies particularly, but in non-limiting manner, to detecting electrical failures that might affect an electric control system for a hydraulic actuator, e.g. such as an actuator for a thrust reversal, an actuator for opening and/or closing compressor bleed valves, an actuator for pivoting compressor stators, etc.
The electric control system of such an actuator generally comprises an electrohydraulic member (e.g. a servo-valve or a solenoid) suitable for receiving an electric current from controlling electronics over a so-called “active” control path and transforming it into hydraulic power that is delivered to the actuator.
In order to avoid a breakdown of the control system, the system is generally provided with a second control path that is said to be “passive”. The second path is not used, and does not become active, unless the active first control path is considered as being too degraded to ensure proper operation of the control system.
Consequently, electrical failures may exist that affect the passive path, e.g. due to rupture or disconnection of a harness of said passive path, that are never detected so long as that path does not become active. It will readily be understood that detecting such failure only at that moment is much too late to guarantee proper operation of the engine.
There therefore exists a need for a method and a device for detecting electrical failures affecting a control system for an actuator of variable geometries of an aeroengine that does not present that drawback.